Systems for loading aluminum to aluminum furnaces are well known. Typical aluminum furnace loading systems use a forklift to lift heavy, and sometimes unstable loads of aluminum billets or scrap aluminum to the height of the furnace door and then to deposit the aluminum into the interior of the furnace. This conventional method is undesirable, especially when the loads are unstable. Also, due to the potential of molten aluminum escape from the inside of the furnace when the forklift operator or others are in close proximity to the open furnace door, the conventional method of charging aluminum to the furnace is additionally undesirable. Furthermore, during conventional charging, the furnace door remains open a relatively long time and sufficient heat may be lost through the open door of the furnace to cause cold spots in the molten aluminum within the furnace.